


The Gilded Cage - Cover

by evisionarts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustrated cover inspired by BeautifulFiction's exquisite JohnLock fic "The Gilded Cage".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gilded Cage - Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 




End file.
